


Perfect Match

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Anxiety, Boys Kissing, Depression, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: There was an old story that your perfect person--perfect match--was the one who was the complete opposite of you. Of course that only applied to those with powers, in which numbers were dwindling.So, when Jared learned that Evan had water powers...It made him think...
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Connor Murphy/Mental Health Support, Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen & Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman & Zoe Murphy
Comments: 23
Kudos: 21





	1. Matchmaker, matchmaker, bring me a match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsundereFloOf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereFloOf/gifts).



> Chica, this is for you after our creation of: The Hansen Ass™
> 
> (This was originally going to be a time loop fic, but I couldn't vibe with it so this happened!)

Jared genuinely hated his powers. Fire. Of all things: fire. If he gets too angry he can set things to combust on contact. It's awful!

Usually you didn't share your powers with anyone if you had them--at least until you were an adult. There was a story about how the person with the opposite powers was your soulmate, but it sounded dumb because that meant people without powers didn't have soulmates.

Whatever, that story was hundreds of years old, it was probably irrelevant.

\--

"So, h-how is your family?" Evan asked, settling into the passenger seat of Jared's SUV.

Jared shrugged, they had been weird since he came out to them. Not bad, but weird. They weren't upset, but it was clearly new to them, still adjusting...although there wasn't much to it.

"Good? Normal, I guess. You?"

Evan shrugged, "B-busy."

Senior year had been an improvement. Evan and him weren't upset with each other anymore, the trips to and from school helping mend the bridge.

"My place or yours?"

Evan tugged at the hem of his shirt, "I-I don't care."

Okay, thanks for the help Ev. He decided his place. No one would bother them either way, but Jared liked hanging out with Evan.

Liked knowing Evan.

Liked seeing Evan.

Being his friend.

Jesus fuck, he was gay.

"My dad is c-c-coming over in a f-few weeks," Evan peeped. His hands stayed in place, pulling on fabric. "Could you c-come over? I don't w-w-w-want to be alone with him. It's been t-too long."

And okay, yeah, Evan's dad sucked.

"Sure. Whatever you need."

The little smile that formed in Evan's face made Jared have to reel in the fire powers so he didn't melt his steering wheel. He shouldn't be allowed to be cute. Evan was going to cause them to get into an accident with his cuteness, no joke.

"Spaghetti for dinner?" Jared asked, turning on to his street.

Evan nodded his head, following the new routine. Evan set up the study space in the kitchen, Jared found appropriate snacks, and they put on a Vine compilation to keep them entertained if they couldn't figure out a problem.

Jared, on his part, watched Evan instead of the video. He couldn't help it, honestly.

"Zoe said hi to me today," Evan said after some quiet.

Oh hurl! If he had to hear about pretty Zoe Murphy one more time he was going to light himself in fire. Which would be pointless since he's immune to heat. Fuck!

"She was with h-her g-g-girlfriend, A-Alana I think?"

Woah, woah, woah! Gay Zoe Murphy? That is a concept he can get behind! He needed gay friends anyway, it was like tradition. Where you find one, you find more.

"I didn't know she was gay," Jared mused, doodling on the half done worksheet.

Evan shrugged, focused on his work.

Why were his eyebrows cute? That shouldn't be allowed.

"M-me neither, b-but they're cute t-together. Can you g-go with us to get c-coffee with us tomorrow?"

YES! FUCK PLEASE LET'S GET COFFEE TOGETHER!

"Uh, sure!"

Evan beamed, which made Jared want to melt like butter. Jared watched him get up to grab a glass of water and--woah! Evan has an ass. A fine ass. Was he seriously a perfect package? Unfair.

"Did you finish yet?" Jared asked, tearing his eyes from Evan. Now really isn't the time for gay thoughts.

Evan nodded, closing his textbook. Jared scribbled in his answers and placed his homework back into his bag.

They both silently went up the stairs to Jared's room. They turned on the current binge show and relaxed on Jared's bed.

"Oh!" Jared got up and grabbed the gift from his desk. "This is for you! I wanted to say sorry for being a dick in middle school, because it was literally for no reason and dumb to have done in the first place."

He handed Evan the potted flower and waited. Evan blushed and grinned, examining the pot.

"Do you like it?"

Evan let out a chuckle, nodding his head.

"It's a l-little under watered, b-but thank you!"

Jared then watched in awe as Evan raised one hand over the flower, a small stream of water dripping from his hand. Holy. Shit.

"You have powers?"

Evan blushed again, "Yeah! I-I know we aren't s-supposed to share but...I t-t-trust you!"

Oh lord.

Evan has opposite powers to him.

He didn't sleep well that night.


	2. But loving you is a good problem to have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to name each of the chapters after a line from a love song but I probably won't remember to list them. This one is from Monster--we love canon gay couples!

Per usual, his mother has breakfast waiting for him. It's a weird thing she started after he came out...probably to show she still loves him.

"Thank you," Jared mumbled, a yawn in the back of his throat.

Megan smiled, quietly typing up her plans. She's a college professor, constantly busy.

"So...is the soulmates thing a myth?" Jared peeped. He usually ignored anything in his mother's profession but now he's worried. Water is the opposite of fire.

Ice doesn't count it's just another form of water...right?

Megan seemed surprised, "Well, with so few people having powers now it's hard to tell. It's said that the opposites don't necessarily attract--but cancel. So, in your case, fire is cancelled by water. We don't have enough of a sample size to do testing and we don't want to pressure people into relationships. It's hard to do proper testing for this. From what I've collected with my superiors is that powered people who marry someone without tend to divorce, living alone after that or finding love with...their opposite. Wait--why the sudden interest? You hate the theories."

Jared shrugged, worried to speak. His opposite was water--and admittedly there had been...feelings, for Evan, for longer than this year.

"Just wondering," Jared sighed. "Oh, I'll be late--Evan and I are watching over a date."

Megan nodded, turning back to her laptop. Sure quickly glanced up again as Jared headed for the stairs.

"Jared, your hand is burning."

Oh fuck. Jared out out the fire with a thought and continued on his way.

\--

"Do you believe the theories?" Jared asked. "Since you have powers and all?"

Evan shrugged next to him, "I...I mean, I-I'd like if they w-w-were real. Having a p-perfect person sounds nice and all. B-but I'm not b-b-b-betting on it."

That was kind of Jared's mindset, until yesterday at least.

"Cool. Cool."

Jared parked his car next to Zoe's annoying Volvo and followed Evan into the coffee shop. Zoe waved them over, Alana next to her.

"Oh, I see what you mean now," Zoe cooed, looking at them. "Very nice."

Jared made a face, "What?"

"You d-driving me here!" Evan laughed, plopping down in a chair. "It was n-n-n-n-nice of you!"

Zoe blushed, nodding her head forcefully.

"So, Jared, are you straight?" Alana asked, glancing up from the book in front of her. Jared recognized it from AP class.

"Um, why?"

Zoe face palmed, Evan hiding his face in a menue.

"I'll take that as a no," Alana sighed. "Makes sense, the rest of us aren't."

Jared turned to Evan, "You're gay?"

"No!"

Zoe looked up, "What?"

Evan looked close to panicking, "Bi!"

Zoe relaxed, Jared the opposite. Alana kept reading, one hand locked with Zoe's.

Evan glanced over, "A-are _y-y-y-you_ straight?"

Jared sighed, "Gay."

Evan nodded, "Okay."

A waitress came over, asking for orders. Everyone ordered coffee besides Evan--who hates the aftertaste. Alana had decaf, Zoe regular, and Jared double expresso.

"Jared can I see your button up?" Zoe asked.

Jared shrugged, handing her the shirt. Zoe nodded approvingly at his Star Wars shirt as she put the button up on.

"Does this scream lesbian?"

Alana nodded, Jared nodded, Evan was a smartass.

"If you're lesbian and trying to show it-i-it then yes."

Zoe nodded at him, sipping at her coffee.

The waitress came back with Evan's smoothie, "You four out on a double date?"

Zoe threw an arm around around her girlfriend, "Sure shit am!"

The waitress beamed, "Cute! My so-- _daughter_ just came out to me, this'll make her day."

Zoe beamed as the waitress walked away, "Fucking love supportive parents."

"My dads are gay, this is my usual," Alana shrugged, snapping her book shut.

This...this was good. These people were good.

\--

Jared ended up staying over at Evan's place. Waking up in the middle of the night with Evan's arms wrapped around him...unplanned for.

After the initial shock of it all...it's nice. Evan is loosely hugging him, sound asleep. Jared can feel his heart beating from where his head is.

Evan is warm, it's comforting. God, he is so gay. The feeling of Evan just...Being with him. So nice.

He risked slipping his hand under one of Evan's. There is a loose grip there almost immediately.

Jared honestly wants nothing more than to kiss Evan right now. The urge has never been stronger.

He wants to burt into flames with how good he feels right now.

Evan moved in his sleep, he's now spooning Jared, the grip on his hand a little tighter.

If this is a dream, someone kill him now.

\--

In the morning Evan is just, looking at him. Lost in thought yet focused.

"Why...why were you mean to me in middle school?" Evan asked quietly. "T-there had to be a r-reason. Did I d-do something?"

Jared sat up, "No, no! Evan i just-- I was going through shit. Look I just got up can we--"

Evan silenced him, "No. Why? T-t-tell me."

This is the opposite of last night.

"I...I realized I was gay. Didn't want anyone to know. So I was mean."

"J-Jared please just don't l-lie."

Fuck!

"I didn't want _you_ to know. Okay?"

Evan pulled in his shirt, "Why?"

Just tell him. Rip the bandage off. Tell him.

Tell him he's literal sunlight on the soul.

Tell him they could cancel.

Tell him he's everything.

Tell him he's the only thing that matters.

His heart wants to stop when he can get a smile to form.

Jared let out a laugh, "Because--you're beautiful. Like, I should probably be over it? Right? How long ago was this, five years? But, you're beautiful. Amazing. The most amazing person on the fucking planet. And now you have powers! Way to throw me for a fucking loop! I couldn't last two days before breaking! Like--" Jared held up a hand and ignited it quickly, "--holy shit! Now I'm stuck here and you probably think I'm disgusting and never want to see me again. I don't blame you, I've looked in a mirror. But you're the most amazing person ever and probably the only solid thing in my life and--"

He can't speak anymore.

There's silence.

His heart is beating so hard it's a wonder Evan can't hear it.

Logically he probably just can't focus on it...

Because Evan is kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my friends think I'm weird for recording things they say in my phone--BUT IT'S JUST FOR TUMBLR I SWEAR!
> 
> I FEEL LIKE THESE ARE REALLY SHORT BUT I'M TRYING TO BE OKAY WITH SHORT CHAPTERS.


	3. And no more hiding how we feel anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from You Happened --MORE CANON LESBOS FOR ME!!

Evan is...

Evan is _kissing him._

Well, aggressively pushing their lips together.

Jared squeezed his eyes shut and aggressively pushed back. He doesn't want to open his eyes and have this be fake.

Evan immediately held his face in his hands, pulling Jared a bit closer.

He might combust. Holy fucking shit.

He lifted a hand to rest on Evan, and it burst into flames.

"Shit!" Evan gasped, pulling back.

Jared put out the flames and held his hands in his lap. Evan is staring at him with wide eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you again."

Jared could hardly mumble out a response before Evan is fully pulling him forward--practically in his lap. This is more of an actual kiss and less of face pressing. Jared wrapped his arms around Evan's neck before tilting his head slightly to make kissing easier. Evan hummed against his lips--content.

This...is good.

This is really good.

Why does kissing Evan feel good?

Why does he fucking care--it's actually happening.

Jared pulled back a bit, hardly keeping his body from turning into a human match stick when Evan pouts.

That shouldn't be legal.

What confused Jared was...the steam. Like...actual steam from behind Evan's neck. He removed his hands and it ceased. Weird.

"Take my hand," Jared mumbled, holding one out for Evan.

Once their hands are together he heated his hand. Evan subconsciously let water release from the spot to prevent burning, steam forming due to the high temperature.

"Steam is our cancel."

Evan cracked a tiny smile, "Y-yeah."

This is great.

Jared wrung his wrists, "So..."

Evan's expression changed, cutting Jared off. The deep sadness in Evan's eyes is clear.

"You--you aren't u-u-u-ugly," Evan whispered. "Don't talk about yourself l-like that anymore p-p-please."

"I didn't--"

"--Please."

Jared nodded his head slowly, "Okay."

\--

It's only been two days, but Evan has sent him good morning texts ever since...kissing.

Which happened. It's real.

He kissed Evan.

Several times.

And Evan kissed him back.

Wow.

School was boring. Evan and him were too shy to talk about what happened while driving to school.

Zoe and Lana know, but they don't ask.

Today he has a doctor's appointment. One of the schools he applied to required an up to date physical. It seemed weird but whatever.

Evan is standing near his locker when he's going to grab his car keys.

"Hey Ev," Jared greeted, turning the dial to open the metal door. "Free period?"

Evan nodded, "H-h-have fun at the d-doc-doctor's office."

Jared sighed, closing the door. He wasn't particularly fond of the place. Evan offered up a small smile, Jared had to smile back.

"Do you want me to stop for subs on the way back?" Jared asked. "For lunch?"

Evan is hesitant, but says yes. Jared doesn't bother asking what Evan wants, he already knew.

Was that weird?

Evan took him by one hand, snapping Jared's attention up. Evan leaned forward, hardly giving Jared time to catch up before they're kissing again.

YAY!

Jared wrapped his free arm around Evan's neck and pulled him closer, letting out a small sound of approval when Evan doesn't pull back.

And then he does.

"W-we should talk. A-a-about us." Evan murmured, face cracking into a grin. "Later. After school."

Jared nodded, waving and beaming when he walks backwards toward the doors.

This appointment might be more bearable.

\--

"We should talk to my mom about it," Jared suggested, watching Evan redo the bandage on his arm where the doctors took his blood. "She's an expert on...soulmates."

Evan hummed, placing medical tape over the gauze.

"I guess. But...what if s-she doesn't..."

"She straight up said my opposite was water, she thinks it's real. My worry is that she won't keep her mouth shut."

The door closed downstairs, confirming Megan's arrival.

"O-okay. Let's do it."

Jared led the way, finding Megan grading essays in her office.

Instead of revealing the fact that they've kissed, Jared decided to just catch her attention.

"Mom, Evan here has water powers."

Megan is on her feet immediately. Her questions are rapid fire and Jared can hardly keep up.

"That is...so great," Megan beamed. "Wow. I won't pressure things, try to be natural and I won't push. Oh my god this is amazing!"

So, she confirmed that she thinks they should be together. Hey, at least she's supportive.

"She's going to track our every move," Jared warned, walking back to his room. "It's not every day my mother has an up close study in the idea of soulmates. Her colleagues are going to hate her."

Evan let out a snort, tossing the remote to Jared's tv over to him.

Jared doesn't focus on the show they decide to watch.

Evan has their hands locked together and they both keep testing the steam thing.

"I...I really like you, Ev."

Evan turned his head to face him. Jared let out a nervous chuckle.

"Like...I have a problem, and you don't need to like me back. I'm okay with that...you don't need to feel pressured into liking me o-or pretending to like me because that--that won't help in the long run."

He's getting worked up over nothing, this is stupi--"

Evan pressed a kiss to his cheek, "L-let's go get ice cream to-tomorrow."

He felt like he was going to combust. Jared looked away to hide the blush creeping up his face.

"Okay!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, "slow burn " is not in my vocabulary.
> 
> (Also, sorry for the wait--I've been pretty burned out for the past few weeks and every time I sat down to write I acquiesced--it was not fun.)


	4. I just want to hold you and never let you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Dance With You--I might just be obsessed with The Prom ngl
> 
> I don't have ADHD but sometimes when I write Jared I get that kind of vibe from him...
> 
> Also, I have decided that Connor has ODD, I'm currently studying a book that has one of the most chaotic characters and I think she has ODD too

Evan had been watching him for the past few minutes. Jared can sense it, and every once and a while he will look over to find a cute smile on Evan's face. It's distracting as fuck, but Jared loved it either way.

After class they walk in sync. Zoe and Alana are waiting near Evan's locker.

"Anyone up for ice cream?" Zoe asked, shaking her car keys.

Evan agreed to go, along with Jared. He simply opted to drive separately. In an instant Connor suddenly appeared a few feet away.

"Zoe, can I go home?"

Jared hasn't seen Connor in weeks. He also hasn't heard Connor not yelling. His voice sounds exhausted, in like...the worst way possible.

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but I'm taking _my friends_ to get ice cream, so we are stopping first."

Connor looked even worse when she spoke. What was his issue? He didn't know Connor all that well, but the dude was acting kind of...childish?

"Zoe, please."

His voice actually had a whining tone to it.

"What's your damage, Hot Topic?" Jared asked.

Connor glared, "Fuck off, Kleinman!"

Ah, there was the usual malice.

Zoe stepped between them, "Don't be a dick to my friends Connor! I'll take you home after ice cream."

"I was just asking a question, dude!"

Connor shoved his way closer, "Leave me the fuck alone!" He turned to Zoe, tugging on his shirt sleeves, "Take me home first!"

Zoe rolled her eyes, "Fine! Get in the car, fuck face!"

Connor stormed away, shoulders hunched. Zoe wasn't far behind him, her mannerisms and posture almost identical.

Evan decided to ride with him to get ice cream, Zoe and Alana arriving a few minutes after them.

"God, he's insufferable," Zoe groaned, leading them into the building.

Ice cream consisted of them all looking at their partner for about an hour. Zoe and Alana held hands on the table, Jared and Evan under.

Zoe and Alana also eye-fucked, but whatever.

No one cared.

Jared was going to simply drop Evan off at home, but the rental car in the driveway changed that.

A man with Evan's chin was in the driver's seat.

"Fuck." Evan whined, stepping out of the car. "D-dad?"

Mark stepped out, the passenger side opening as well. Mark's wife Theresa was with. Jared hated them both, so that was fun.

"Evan!" Mark practically shouted at his son who was not even three feet away. "Good to see you, gosh it's been what...nine years?"

Evan nodded, pulling at the hem of his shirt, "Y-yeah!"

Thea noticed Jared leaning against his car, "Oh, are you Evan's friend?"

Evan whipped around, meeting Jared's eye, "T-that's J-J-Jared."

Jared walked over to Evan, throwing an arm around his shoulders, "I'm Evan's boyfriend. We actually met at your wedding, it's _so nice_ to see you again Mrs. Hansen."

Could he punch her? Please? Her hair was a crime against humanity, that means self defense...right?

Mark and Thea are taken aback. Evan has a mixture of mortification and pride on his face, it's hard to read.

Wait he's never referred to himself as Evan's boyfriend before.

Woah. He went there.

Woah.

_Woah._

No regrets, it felt nice.

"Ah yes, you are the Kleinman boy...Megan's son," Mark hummed. "Evan, you didn't tell me you're gay."

Now Evan just looks sad.

"I, uh, I'm n-not. I'm actually b-b-b-bi-bisexual. Girls a-and guys."

Go Evan. You tell them.

Theresa brushed her ugly dyed hair out of her face, her annoying purse swinging at the arm.

"Well, let's go get dinner," Mark pretty much demanded. "I found this place up town, Heidi can meet us there."

That's really out of the way for Heidi. A waste of gas money. Fuck this guy, he better not be where Evan gets his ass from.

Seriously. He better not. Jared might have to hate it if that's the case, and he likes the Hansen ass....OH NO MARK YOU FUCKING SUCK!

"I should get home," Jared sighed, not wanting to be around Mark knowing he might be the reason Evan has a perfect ass. This is an actual fucking dilema!

Fuck you Mark Hansen! Heidi better be the reason Evan has a fantastic ass!

Evan looked upset, but pulled him into a hug none the less.

"Text me if you need me," Jared whispered. "I'll fight him if I need to."

Evan let out a laugh, squeezing Jared's wrist as they parted.

Jared just hopes he'll be okay.

\--

"Jared, Evan is here to see you," Megan peeped, pulling him out of his homework spree.

It had only been a few hours. Sure enough, his boyfriend (boyfriend!) was on the other side of his door.

"Hey Ev--"

He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence, and Evan pushed his way into the room and crashed on the bed face down.

"--That bad, huh?"

Evan flipped over, "F-fu-fucking Theresa is p-p-pregnant! That's why they c-c-c-came! J-just to tell me!"

Jared sat next to him, "I'm sorry Ev. Is there a way I can help, unfortunately I do need to draw the line at killing their baby, but..."

Evan snorted, looking up at him. There were dried tear tracks on his face, when did he cry?

Well, Jared was an only child. If Megan announced a new baby he would have cried too.

"C-can I have a hug?"

Jared smiled, pulling Evan into a sitting position. Arms are around him almost instantaneously. God, Evan could be ridiculous.

The way he squeezed tight--like he might never get a hug again--it was adorable. He might combust.

Okay maybe it was sad too, but let's focus on the positive for once...

Jesus fuck, was he high?

"What are you thinking about?" Evan whispered, head still tucked against Jared's shoulder.

"You're cute," Jared mumbled.

And then Evan kissed him, which is always better from when Evan isn't kissing him. Jared heated his hand, nearly ruining the kiss when he chuckled at the steam.

"You're such a fucking idiot," Evan murmured, kissing his chin.

At least he said it affectionately!

Jared sighed, "I know."

Jared lost his sense of time, Evan kissing him is hypnotic and cannot be interrupted. Time doesn't matter anyway, it's a man made concept.

"Guys?" Megan knocked on the door. The shock of the noise had them separating fast, Evan diving into the desk chair. Jared let her in.

"Ev, are you staying over?" Megan asked, a pile of papers in one hand and a red pen in the other.

Evan gave a small nod, grabbing his phone from his pocket to text Heidi. Megan left them alone, Jared closed the door behind her.

Evan and him cuddled up under a blanket and continued their tv binge. Evan's phone screen lit up next to the boy, so he turned his attention away to check.

When Jared looked over Evan was staring at the ceiling, tears threatening to spill.

"T-th-they're going home in the m-mor-morning," Evan whispered. "They on-only came to tell m-m-me about the b-b-ba-baby. Am I selfish? F-for not w-wanting a-a-another s-sib-sibling? I-I feel like shit."

"Thea's kids don't count," Jared said. "It isn't selfish to be upset. They should have just called at this point.

Evan nodded, turning his attention back to the show. He still has tears in his eyes, but there's a small smile.

Good enough for now. Maybe tomorrow they could go get coffee or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-worker: my bf is so hot.
> 
> Me: Okay, he gets pissed at me a lot tho.
> 
> Co-worker: yeah, I get jealous when he talks to other girls.
> 
> Me: he has a mullet, trust me he isn't my type.
> 
> Me internally: I'M FUCKING GAY I DON'T WANT HIMMMM!!!


	5. But I'm only human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Human, I love the song sooo, yeah.
> 
> TW: suicide attempt, I marked it so you can skip the reading if you wish.

"Do you ever think about how we have the ability to clone things?" Jared peeped, walking in pace next to Evan.

Evan gave him a look, "Uh, no."

Jared proceeded to explain everything he had learned about cloning in the past six hours. Which...was cool. He had a weird hobby of just...learning. For fun.

Evan clearly wasn't paying attention, but he still listened. Let Jared ramble about the sheep they cloned in like...the 90s.

Evan started to lead them towards the library, Jared not noticing due to his talking.

"But then she died so it is kind of sad but people are still not sure about cloning and I'm just happy to learn about how it's possible! Oh, and apparently we--"

Evan had cut him off, kissing him against a bookshelf. And, while Jared loves kissing Evan--seriously it's in his top three things to do--this feels...wrong. Evan was tense and he seemed more focused on making Jared stop talking then...kissing him.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked, pushing Evan back.

Evan ran a hand through his hair, "I w-was kissing you--n-nothing is wrong!"

Jared let it slide, sitting at a table. Evan was next to him, knee bouncing.

Alana and Zoe meet up with them a few minutes later. Jared had to repeat what he learned about cloning for them and Evan had fully put his head down on the table, ignoring Jared completely.

Rude. But whatever.

When the bell rang Jared followed Evan back to the locker bay, quickly parting before coming back with his car keys.

"My place or yours?" Jared asked, leading them out into the parking lot.

"Mine."

That was fast. Usually it was a non-answer. Nonetheless, Jared took them to Evan's house, Jared talking about a mutual teacher they had and complaining.

"Honestly, she's such a Karen, I cannot stand he--"

"--Shut up!"

That was...almost yelling. Jared clamped his jaw shut, staring out at the road.

"Sorr--"

"--For the love of fucking god, Jared _please shut up!"_

What did he do? What had he done wrong? What was Evan mad about? Was it something he said? Why did he--

He had zoned out so hard that he hasn't noticed pulling into Evan's driveway. What snapped him out was Evan slamming the door on his way out, head firmly looking at the ground.

Jared didn't follow him.

Megan was surprised to see Jared alone for the first time in ages, on the corner of the couch tucked into the homework he wasn't actually getting anywhere with.

This shouldn't bother him so bad. It really shouldn't. Why did Evan snapping at him once make him feel so bad? He shouldn't hurt like this--

And then he's crying. For no reason. Megan walked over and took the book away, wrapping him in a hug.

"Sweetheart, talk to me," Megan cooed.

"E-Evan's mad at me and I don't know why andheyelledatme!"

Megan flinched back, her hand that had been running up and down his back jerking her out of mom mode for a moment.

"How about we take this outside, Jare."

That meant she thought he was going to start something on fire. Why fire powers? They ruin everything! Still, he followed his mother outside, sitting on the cement patio, where he couldn't hurt anything by combusting.

"Why is Evan mad at you?" Megan asked, sitting a few feet away.

_"I don't know!"_ Jared whimpered, watching his hands set on fire.

Megan didn't flinch, "What did he tell you?"

"He told me to shut up and I tried to apologize _andheyelledatme!"_

Megan nodded slowly, "Why are you reacting so badly to this? You've had fights before."

Jared tucked his head between his knees, watching his tears turn to steam from his own body heat. It isn't surprising when he fully combusts, Megan scooted back a few feet from the heat.

"Jare--"

"--It feels like he tore my heart out!" Jared cried, not looking up. "I know it doesn't matter but it feels like that and I don't know what I did wrong and I feel stupid for upsetting him!"

Megan nodded slowly again, "Maybe you feel so bad because you care?"

"Of course I care, he's my soulmate!" Jared sniffed. "I want to make him happy, not... _that!_ I love him, he--"

Megan gave a sly grin. The flames ceased, Jared too shocked with himself to be mad.

"I...I love him," Jared mumbled, Megan grinning wide. "I love him a lot."

Megan nodded, "I can tell."

"...I don't know if I like how much I love him."

Megan laughed, leading them inside, "Hit you out of nowhere, huh?"

Jared nodded, sitting at the island. Megan started planning her lessons, pointing to Jared's dropped textbook.

"Homework, lover boy."

Jared rolled his eyes, completing his assignment with ease.

He spotted Megan typing in her case study before he went upstairs, all of the interactions she has seen between him and Evan since telling her about the powers documented. The date and 'Love connection realization started' is on the most recent line.

Of course.

\--

Jared isn't sure if he should go pick Evan up in the morning. The trepidation is real. He decided to go, if Evan wants a ride he can have it, if not he can shoo Jared away.

Maybe he should fake being sick...

No, Megan knows what's happening, she won't buy it.

Fucking Megan.

Why does he love his mother?

Evan hopped in the car, a small smile on his face. Jared started driving, silent.

"Uh...hi?"

Jared gave a wave, zoned in on the road. Evan didn't speak the rest of the ride.

Usually they walked into the building shoulder to shouder. Today they keep a distance. Evan looked back at him a few times, but didn't say anything.

God he feels like shit again!

Zoe is the first to notice.

"Fuck face, what's wrong?" Zoe asked, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Jared sighed, leaning against his locker, "Evan is mad at me and I don't know why. It hurts."

Zoe glared at her friend down the hall, "I'll kick his ass--"

"Don't. Just...I want to know what I did wrong," Jared whispered. He spotted a fairly large and dark hickey on Zoe's collarbone, "Good lord, does Lana know what subtly is? Possessive much?"

Zoe slapped her hands over the bruise, "I will end you."

"Hugs not drugs bitch!"

Jared snorted as Zoe hit his arm a few times with her key chain. Laughing provoked her to squeeze his wrist tight.

"Stop, that's a kink!" Jared laughed.

Zoe released him, walking away with her hands up in the air.

Poor, poor Zoe. She was doomed to be his friend.

\--

By the end of the school day both Lana and Zoe are fed up with Jared refusing to speak to his boyfriend. Evan keeps asking what's wrong and Jared just...can't being himself to speak. He wants to, but something is keeping him quiet.

So yeah, they go to Zoe's house.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on with you Jared?" Zoe asked, her hickey the size of Texas covered with makeup.

Once again, his jaw locked and he couldn't speak.

Lana turned to Evan, "Did anything happen between you two?"

Evan shrugged, "I d-don't think so? J-Jared, I'm sorry."

Jared couldn't even look at him.

"Jared, does this have anything to do with Evan having a bad day yesterday? I know he was a bit crabby."

Jared looking up at her is enough to confirm. Zoe grew and again, turning on Evan.

"What the _fuck_ did you do to him, I swear to god I will kick your ass so hard down the road you'll be eating dirt in California!"

Evan started to panic, "I-I don't know, I-I-I swear! I...I....J-Jare, is t-t-th-this because I-I told y-y-you to be quiet? I didn't m-mean to s-snap at you."

Jared curled up into a ball on Zoe's bed. Evan followed him, grabbing one of his hands. Zoe and Alana left not so discreetly so they could be alone.

"Jared--"

"--What did I do?" Jared asked, blinking back tears that threatened to set loose. "What did I do wrong?"

Evan squeezed his hand tighter, "N-nothing! I was just-just having a-a b-b-bad day! I'm sorry!"

Jared unwrapped his body, sniffing hard and looking up at his boyfriend, "Why didn't you just _say that,_ instead of taking it out on me!"

Evan hung his head, "I don't k-know. I'm sorry."

"Can I have a hug?"

Evan didn't bother to respond verablly. Arms wrapped around him, head on his shoulder. He almost cried. Jared hugged back, just happy to know that Evan wasn't pissed with him. He's so in love with this idiot.

Jared looked up to find Zoe standing akimbo in her doorway, smiling at them. Alana is behind her, nose tucked into her book.

"Who's up for painting nails, because I am," Zoe hummed, walking back to her desk. "Jared, my nail polish is in Connor's room, can you grab it?"

Jared got up, finding the room easily. The smell of pot was strong. The bucket full of nail polish is sitting on Connor's desk, Connor himself is face down on his bed--sleeping.

"Oh boo, he took the black," Zoe pouted. "Can you go back for it please, fuck face? I'll start Alana while you're gone."

Jared went back, Connor not stirring as he searched the room. He found the bottle, next to it was an open pill bottle.

**•••TW Start•••**

No. There's no way he...

Jared shook Connor, no response. No.

Jared flipped him over. His face was already turning blue. NO!

Jared didn't think before straddling Connor and starting chest compressions. He had been taught in elementary school, but the whole school was taught freshman year. He screamed out into the hall for someone to call an ambulance. Although, in his haste he did call it a "health danger car." When they asked for clarification he screamed that Connor would probably die if they didn't call the danger car.

All three came barreling in, Alana already taking to an officer or whoever answers the phone when you call emergency services. Zoe pushed up Connor's sweatshirt sleeves, bursting into tears to find them bloody. Evan held her back while she screamed.

Jared kept the chest compressions going.

He didn't stop until a paramedic took over for him.

**•••TW Over•••**

\--

Jared woke to someone shaking his shoulder. Megan was crouching down to his level, a small smile on her face.

"Hey hun," she whispered. "I'm so proud of you. Let's go home."

Jared looked around the room, Zoe was asleep on a waiting bench. Her mother was petting her hair, Alana was holding her hand. They had all gone to the hospital, Zoe in the ambulance with her brother. She had called her parents on the way. There hasn't been an update yet, Mr. Murphy was gone--meaning he had gone to demand an update.

Evan was asleep, practically on top of him. Jared shook him awake, both stretching as they followed Megan.

"--Are you Connor's family?"

Mrs. Murphy stood, Jared pulling Evan over to join. Zoe was woken up, blinking away sleep as she sat up.

Mr. Murphy came running into the room, ready to listen.

"Connor is alive, but unstable," the nurse explained. "He lost a lot of blood, and he overdosed on sleeping pills. For now, we have him on high alert. However, due to this being his second attempt in the past two months he will be put into rehab and you will be visited by a child care service worker. Just to...rule out possibilities. If he wakes up you will not be allowed to visit him until the investigation is over."

The parents took in the information, the nurse looked over to Jared.

"You're the kid who did CPR?" A nod. "You probably saved his life. You go to the local school?" Another nod. "Good to know."

They were dismissed, Jared following his mother out to the parking lot. Evan had held tight to his hand the whole time.

"I can either take you home or you can come over, Ev," Megan said. "Your choice."

Evan glanced over to Jared quickly, "I'll c-come over."

Jared followed his mother home. He and Evan crashed on to his bed and snuggled close. They were both out like a light, Evan spooning Jared and holding on tight to his waist the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you TsundereFlooof for helping me! I appreciate your existence!


	6. Try not to combust, just breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this one isn't a love song, but the title is from Just Breathe b/c I love The Prom and THEY LITERALLY HAD A LINE ABOUT TRYING NOT TO COMBUST AND I HAVE A CHARACTER THAT TENDS TO COMBUST!

Do you ever have that feeling of...completeness? Is completeness even a word? Well, that's what Jared is feeling. Just...peace. Quiet. Complete.

He is pretty much fully on top of Evan: legs intertwined, embracing, head on chest. And it feels great, more so because he's half asleep, but whatever.

He doesn't want to get up. It's nice where he is. He can hear Evan's heartbeat, and the steady beat is slowly pulling him back to sleep.

Of course Megan ruined it.

"Jared!" she squealed. "Your dad is able to video call, get up!"

Jared really couldn't turn that down. His dad was out of the country, they didn't get calls all that often.

He got up and started towards the door, Evan caught his wrist weakly, stopping him in his tracks.

"G'morning," Evan mumbled, eyes not open.

Jared walked back and kissed his cheek, "Hi."

Jared went back down towards the kitchen. Megan already had the laptop set up for them. As the call connected Evan came stumbling down, grabbing breakfast from the pan Megan had set out for them. He stayed out of the camera view.

_"Hi Meg, hey Jared!"_

"Hi," Jared waved.

"How are you?" Megan asked.

_"Good. It's warm. I had some snacks shipped yesterday, you should get them soon. How's work? School?"_

"Normal, I guess? " Jared shrugged.

Megan beamed, "I have a new study in soulmates!"

Evan and Jared shot her warning looks, but she was entranced with the blurry image of her husband.

_"Oh. Good, I've never really believed those stories, but good. Grades up, Jared?"_

That was such a dumb question. He never asked before Jared came out. They would talk about programming, not school.

"Yeah. Of course. I'm dating now, actually."

Why did he say that? What was wrong with him?

_"Oh."_

"Yeah, social life is growing."

He wasn't against it, it was just weird for him. Different.

_"Uh, what's-- who are you dating?"_

"Evan."

_"Heidi's kid?"_

The same Evan who has been attached to his hip since age fucking seven. Who was frozen while watching him, a fork full of eggs half way to his mouth.

"Oh." Megan peeped quietly.

Fuck she didn't know either!

"Yep!"

Megan glanced between them, a huge smile on her face.

_"Meg, what were you telling me about that soulmates case?"_

"It's Evan and Jared," she stated, catching on to his estranged attitude. "Mike, what's wrong?"

He shrugged, the video lagging for a moment.

_"Nothing, just adjusting to the idea is all. I'm not around to experience it after all."_

Okay, that might be worth a pass. It would be easier if he was there to experience things. But still.

_"I mean, as long as you're happy and safe, right?"_

Jared nodded, trying to not burst into flames.

"When are you coming home?" Megan asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Mike shrugged, _"Not for a while. Others have gone longer without going home and I want them to see their families. Look, I have to go-"_

"--We know." Megan and Jared sighed.

_"I love you both."_

They all waved as the call ended. Megan closed her laptop and grinned at him and Evan again.

"When did this happen?"

Evan refused to make eye contact.

"A while ago, I don't really know." Jared sighed, standing up. "Can I go to Evan's?"

Megan nodded and walked towards her office. The two teenagers started getting ready for the day, Evan suggesting a nature walk despite Jared being a true hater for insects.

"But it's so nice out," Evan protested.

"Fine!"

It wasn't that bad, in actuality. They didn't go far, probably not even a mile. They just sat against a tree side by side.

"When did your dad leave for his d-de-d-deploy-deployment?"

Jared shrugged, "July? I came out about two video calls ago. I think Ma' being cool helped with his reaction."

Evan nodded, "T-Thea is due in February. My dad c-c-called, they're having a b-boy."

"I hope he's gay so the family dynamic gets fucked," Jared stated.

Evan snorted, glancing over and smiling at Jared.

"Have I mentioned you have a fantastic ass?" Jared asked. "Because you do--"

"--Oh g-god Jare--"

"--Kim Kardashian _wishes_ she had an ass like yours--"

"--Stop!"

"Zoe is fucking _gay_ and I've seen her look--"

Evan was beet red, _"Jared!"_

"I only speak the trut--"

And Evan was kissing him. Perfect! Jared hummed against his boyfriend, sitting on his legs.

What, it was comfy there!

"Y-you're insufferable."

"You have a perfect ass. It's like...a religion for me at this point."

"You're Jewish!"

"Nope! I'm Hansen-Ass-ish now! I converted."

"W-why do I l-l-like you?"

"We're soulmates, you have no choice."

Evan nodded his head, "There i-is that."

They both started laughing, hearts full.

\--

"So, Zoe, can we agree that Evan's ass was created by gods?"

"Jared!" Evan hissed, glaring at him. "We are in _p-public!_ "

"I hate to agree, but yeah," Zoe hummed, glancing at her nails. "Ev, this is my backyard, not public."

Jared looked over at his friend, a smirk on his face, "Such a shame he's so modest. Seriously, he could sit on my face all da--"

Evan threw water on him.

_"Stop!"_

"Where did you get water?" Zoe mumbled, glancing for a cup.

Jared stood up, shocked, "You asshole! I'm going to set you on fire!"

Evan let out a shriek when Jared grabbed his wrists. Jared lit his hands into flames, but Evan just released water--steam forming in contact.

"What!" Zoe yelped, stumbling backwards.

Evan grinned, "Y-you're w-w-wasting energy."

Jared let the flames go out, Evan wrapping him in a hug so they were both wet.

"This isn't fair, I'm not the top in this relationship!" Jared whined, enjoying every moment.

Zoe was still tense, "What. The. Fuck!?"

Evan rested his chin on the top of Jared's head, "W-we're soulmates."

Jared nodded, leaning back against his boyfriend.

The younger girl beamed, all apprehension gone. She asked almost all the same questions that Megan did. Her excitement was cute.

"Let's order pizza and shit," Zoe whooped, leading them inside.

Jared couldn't help but notice the lack of a door in Connor's room. Connor himself was inside, but curled up and not really doing anything.

"His painkillers fuck him up," Zoe muttered. "Ignore him."

Jared kept moving, Zoe pointedly didn't ask Connor what he wanted before ordering. Evan simply say in her bean bag chair and turned on the show they were watching.

"Ugh, he took my black polish again, asshole." Zoe hacked out.

"I'll go get it," Jared stepped in.

He walked over to the doorway, knocking on it before stepping into the room. Connor was on his side now, the bottle of polish loose in his grasp and his eyes zoned out. Jared didn't want to touch him to grab the polish.

"Can I have that?" Jared asked, pointing to Connor's hand. "It's Zoe's."

Connor jerked to attention, glaring at Jared.

"Here," he tossed the bottle, hair covering his face.

Jared rocked back on his heels, "Zoe ordered pizza, if you want."

"She ordered sausage and I don't eat meat, no thanks," Connor spoke.

"I'm Jewish," Jared peeped . "You can pick it off like I do."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Connor growled. "I don't like you, leave me alone."

"Jesus Christ, I was just offering, don't be so bitchy. I didn't do anything to you."

"If it wasn't for you I'd be dead!" Connor snapped.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Jared retorted.

"That _wasn't_ a thank you!" Connor screamed, getting in Jared's face.

"Don't fuck with my friends!" Zoe cried, pushing between them. "You're such an asshole! You're mean and don't deserve the kindness you do get!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck _you!_ I wouldn't care if you had died! I wouldn't have cried over you! You're a monster, you don't deserve anything you have! Why should I pretend to be upset over you trying to kill yourself when it would have been a weight off my shoulders!?"

Zoe didn't have a single speck of regret on her face.

"Get out." Connor said, emotionless.

Zoe stormed out, Jared following like a kicked puppy.

The next day he bought a bottle of black nail polish and left it in Connor's locker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha I like making Zoe mean sometimes


End file.
